Black Puffle
The Black Puffle is a species of puffle in Club Penguin Island. Black puffles are known for their reluctancy and shadowiness. They are also known for catching on fire when eating an O-Berry. They burp after every cookie. When penguins dance with a Black Puffle, the puffle will transform into a tornado, which often looks strange to newer penguins. Another thing that confuses new penguins is that on Thin Ice, you actually play as a black puffle. The reason it confuses new penguins is that the black puffle is on fire caused by eating a Puffle-O, so they think red puffles can catch on fire. However, if a Red Puffle is bought, you will never see it catch on fire, unlike Black Puffles, which can catch on fire. But only they, out of all the puffles, can catch fire. When Black puffles catch fire, they turn red because of the heat. According to the 258th issue of The Club Penguin Times, Black puffles will be joining penguins in the game Cart Surfer. On a Card Jitsu card it shows a black puffle on a yellow skateboard with orange wavy lines and green wheels, but on club penguin, it plays with a plain green skateboard and baige wheels. History Black Puffles are one of the first four puffles to be found in Club Penguin, where they were first spotted in November 2005. Black Puffles were also seen since the first Secret missions. Stamps There are two stamps featuring Black Puffles. One on them is the Ultimate Duo stamp, which can be obtained by doing 20 tricks with your Black Puffle. The other one is the Puffle Power stamp, that is obtained after recovering from a wobble with a Black Puffle. Characteristics Attitude: Intense, strong. Favorite toys: Skateboard, catching on fire. Elite Puffle Items: Welding mask and blue fire from it's mouth. Special facts: Always burps after eating cookies. Favorite game: Cart Surfer. Play:Does jump tricks while playing with a skateboard. Better Play: Catches on fire and flies across the room. Bath: Jumps in, heats up the tub with it's flame while smiling, relaxes in it like a hot tub, a thunder cloud comes and rains on the puffle, then the black puffle becomes black and unhappy again. Food: Eats it, then burps. Gum: Blows a bubble. Then blows a second bubble inside of it. It floats up in the air like a bubble. Cookie: Eats normally. Dance: Acts like a tornado. Postcard: Skates out of igloo causing flames in the igloo and melting part of the ice walls. Brush: Gives the black puffle a temporary hair style. Famous Black puffles There is one famous black puffle. It is: #Flare - One of the elite puffles. Trivia *When your black puffle runs away, it would send you a post card which has a melted igloo hole (which is your igloo wall) and a "fireball" which is your black puffle on fire. But it is unknown how it was able to set himself on fire without being happy. *A Black Puffle on fire is the host of the mini-game Thin Ice. *A dangerous combination of Hot Sauce and O-Berry can result in black puffle fireball which lasts really long featured in Mission #6. This may be how it was able to set himself on fire without being happy. *In the game Puffle Rescue, there is a Black Puffle round. *Flare, a Black Elite Puffle, can be walked in-game with a Herbert's Revenge code and a membership. they were recently given the ability to play Cart Surfer with you. *Black Puffles appear in multiple stamps, including Puffle Party stamp, Puffle Power stamp and Ultimate Duo stamp. *The black puffle plush is one of the first puffles to unlock a wig/puffle hat. *The gameplay of Pufflescape is one of the only times Black Puffles are consistently happy. *Billybob has this puffle (confirmed in the Club penguin UK Magazine). *Many penguins tend to view Black Puffles as "gangster-like", making them not very popular. Gallery Famous Black puffles File:Flare paper.png|Flare Black puffle in-game Black puffle old look.png|The black puffle's old look in-game. Black puffle new look.png|The black puffle's new look in-game. black puffle walk time.png|A penguin walking a black puffle in-game. Black Puffle Caring Card black puffle care card.png|The black puffle Caring Card. Black puffle actions Black puffle sleeping.png|Black puffle sleeping. Black Puffle playing okay.png|A black puffle does jump tricks while playing with a skateboard. black puffle playing ok.png|A black puffle catches on fire and flies across the room. Black Puffle playing with furniture.png|Black puffle playing with one of the furnitures. Black Puffle Bath time.png|Black puffle taking bath. being brushed.png|Black puffle being brushed. LOLFAIL.PNG|A Black puffle playing with a penguin in the Cart Surfer. Black puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Black puffle plush along with the other puffles. blackpuffle3.PNG|Black puffle plush from Series 3. Artwork 81_lrg-1024.jpg|A Black Puffle Background. 65_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper of the black puffle with other puffles. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with black puffle in it. 34_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with black puffle in it. 70_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with black puffle in it. 61_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with black puffle in it. Others images-7.jpeg|A Black Puffle. puffle-on-fire.jpg|A Black Puffle on fire. cpsecrets-black-puffle.png|A Black Puffle on a skateboard. spicey.png|A Black Puffle about to eat an O'Berry with hot sauce. black-puffle-cartsurfing.png|Black Puffle in Mine. Black Puffle Clock.png|The Black Puffle Clock. File:Black Puffle Pin 1.png|Black Puffle Pin. Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The black Puffle seen in the Puffle Video. File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A black puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. page7.png|Black Puffles in the Cave during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010, Puffle Party 2011, And Puffle Party 2012 Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Article Category:Puffles that play in games